


Ghosts That Keep Haunting

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, College Friends, F/M, Fluff, a bit of a slow burn, business empires, fluff fluff fluff, ward is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader and Ward used to be friends in college but lost touch after they graduated. What happens when they get back in touch?





	Ghosts That Keep Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels for Ward because he deserved better

You'd met Ward in business school. Both of you had come from well off families who had to do big things in the name of your parents. You had a clothing empire to run and Ward, well, he was supposed to take care of Rand with his sister. 

 

When you met him, he'd seemed like an arrogant boy who knew that the world belonged to him. When you got to know him, you discovered how broken and frustrated he was with life. 

 

After graduation, you'd lost touch with each other. Until tonight. 

 

Tony Stark was holding a Gala in honour of some charity, and as one of the more prominent business families, you had been invited. You'd never dreamt that you'd run into Ward here because it was always Joy who would attend these events. 

 

Tonight, however, was different. 

 

You entered with your hair done beautifully in an updo with a glittering flower used as an ornament. Your silk green dress dragged on behind you as an assistant followed to make sure that no one stepped on your train. A slit that went up til your mid thigh and a back that was only chains of gold. 

 

You politely spoke to everyone who came to you. From waiters to CEOs to reporters and so on. You were notorious for never having a scandal on you, and you'd gone to great lengths to keep it such. 

 

You saw him from afar, your eyes had swept over him until you realised who you'd seen. 

 

 _It can't really be him,_  You thought to yourself but then you saw him smile and you knew it really was him. 

 

You walked up to him, tapping on his shoulder and waiting patiently as he turned.

 

"Y/N?" He said 

 

"Hi Ward," You smiled at him 

 

He suddenly pulled you into a hug, "It's been so long! How have you been?" He delved into a list of questions and you just waited until he was out of breath. 

 

He ran his hand through his hair, making sure they were in place. 

 

"God, Y/N," Ward sighed, "I never thought I'd see you again," 

 

"Well, I'm here now," You laughed 

 

He stayed to talk to you for a little while, you two exchanges your cards, for old times sake and parted ways again. 

 

You watched him walk away as he turned to smile at you, you thought of the boy you'd once known. 

 

A few days passed and the news broke of Dany Rand coming back from the dead. 

 

It felt like the perfect opportunity to call. 

 

You heard the bell ring a few times and suddenly you didn't know if it was a good idea. 

 

"Meachum," You heard his voice

 

"Hey Ward, it's Y/N," You softly 

 

"Right now isn't a good time," Ward said and he sounded a little out of breath 

 

"Yeah, I know. I saw the news. That's why I called. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," You said

 

"Oh," He sounded surprised, "Yeah, it's a shock, but we're managing, the company will be fine," 

 

"Ward, you deflecting," You told him, "I'm calling to see if you're alright, not the company," 

 

"Y/N, like I said, right now isn't a good time," Ward sighed, "Look, I'll call you later," Before you could say anything, you heard a click and the line had gone dead. 

 

 _I guess that's how it is,_ You thought to yourself. 

 

You buried yourself under work because if even college friends can lose sight of each other then what else is left to focus on? 

 

There were instances when you'd slip and think about the drunken college nights, the forgotten kisses and the late nights in the dorm, but you'd always push those down. 

 

There was maybe some part of you that wanted something more, but there was a bigger part that just wanted closure. 

 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. 

 

You knew about Ward's alcohol and drug abuse, it had started in college but never gone out of control. You'd never thought that if you could see him now. 

 

It was middle of the night when the bell rang. Alone in a penthouse apartment, expecting no visitors, so you loaded the gun on your night stand and went to see who could it be at this hour. 

 

You looked through the peephole and saw Ward on the other side. 

 

You undid the locks quickly, never letting go of the gun in your left hand. Your father had made sure that you learn to use all weapons from both hands so that you're never at a disadvantage. He was a paranoid man who had just one daughter and he held the world in his palms to pass on to you. 

 

"Ward? What the fuck?" You let him in

 

"I.. I uhh," He was very disoriented and sweating, "I didn't know where else to go," 

 

"You cut my call, don't bother calling back for months and then you show up in the middle of the night," You're hurt and angry, "The fuck you mean you didn't have anywhere to go? Should I call Joy?" You ask and he screams no.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry," He sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, "I just..." He looks at you with pleading eyes, "I just needed an old friend. Please, Y/N," 

 

He sits down on the first piece of furniture he could find and you follow him. 

 

"What happened?" You asked softly as you stood in front of him 

 

He reached out for your hand and that's when you realised that he was burning up as well. 

 

"Just ghosts from the past still haunt me at times," He said as he looked up with a smirk. 

 

That smirk faded when he saw the gun in your hand, "Y/N, what's with the gun?" He asked

 

"Oh, self-defense if needed, I suppose," You looked at it and unloaded it as you placed it the table behind you. 

 

"Do you greet all your guests with weaponry?" Ward said with a soft laugh 

 

"Only the ones that come after business hours," You shot back with a wink and he gave your hand a light squeeze. 

 

"Okay, come on," You said as you pulled him up, "Let's get you in a cold shower and a change of clothes. You're burning up," 

 

He followed without a word, never letting go of your hand. 

 

You gave him a tracksuit along with some towels and pushed him into a bathroom. 

 

You looked in the mirror and saw yourself. Messy hair, a tank top and shorts. You tried to untangle your hair with your fingers or at least smooth them out but that didn't work so you just let them be. 

 

When Ward came out with dripping wet hair and only with the track suit pajamas on, you almost caught your breath. You knew that someone like him would be a fitness freak but you'd never thought that he would have such a toned and defined torso.

 

"Hungry?" You asked him as you took the towels from him

 

He nodded as he looked around the lounge and you hung the towel to dry. You went to the kitchen and he sat at the counter table.

 

"Listen, Y/N," Ward began, "I'm sorry... You know, for never calling you back," He told you

 

"And then showing up unannounced in the middle of the night?" You cocked a brow at him with a smirk

 

"Yeah, that too," He dragged the last word. 

 

For a moment, you felt as if his eyes flicked to your lips and back up at your eyes, but you pushed the notion aside. 

 

Silence fell as you reheated dinner leftovers for Ward. 

 

You looked at him as he ate quietly. 

 

"What happened, Ward?" You asked him softly

 

He sighed heavily and when he looked up at you, he seemed so broken and torn that you didn't know what else to do. 

 

You hugged him and he wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning his head on your stomach as he was sitting and you stood beside him. 

 

"I'm sorry for coming like this, but I honestly didn't know where else to go," Ward whispered 

 

"Ward, that's - " He cuts you off 

 

"No, Y/N, you don't get it. I'm not just sorry for tonight, but for all the times before too," He told you

 

"What do you mean, Ward?" You ask him

 

"I mean," Ward stands up, but holds on to your hands, "They weren't just drunken nights at college, Y/N, I really like you. God, I wanted you so much, but, my ghosts, they never left me alone, they still haven't left me. Then I saw you at Stark's, you took my breath away. But Dany suddenly came back, so it wasn't a good time to reconnect anymore," He took a breath and licked his lips. 

 

"That's alright, Ward. We were kids, don't let it hold you down," You told him softly 

 

He looked at you, which seemed like a really long time, and leaned in slowly, almost as if he was testing the waters. The moment his lips touched yours, time seemed to stop. All those nights where you drank a little to much, and came on to him a little too strong, he never said no either. 

 

It wasn't a rushed kiss. He placed it on you slowly and softly, holding your waist carefully as you felt him smile through the kiss. 

 

When he pulled away, he still stayed close enough to be out of focus. 

 

"Sorry for taking so long," He whispered to you

 

"Better late than never," You laughed softly 

 

He kissed you again, but this was more passionate. His bare chest against yours, you could feel his toned muscles through your shirt. 

 

You pulled him closer by snaking your arms around his neck and walking backwards until you hit the counter table. His hands went under your hips and pulled you up, setting you down on the counter top. You lock your legs around his waist and there's barely any space left between the two of you. His hands crept up beneath your top and began to lift it as he kept kissing you.

 

You pulled away and took off your shirt, exposing your chest to him. He palmed your breast as he nibbled along your jaw and neck. 

 

This was taking too long and you'd waited for too much for this moment, both of you had. 

 

You pushed him off and took him to your bedroom, he followed you without hesitation or protest. 

 

Pushing him on your bed, you straddled him and rubbed your core against his. He was clearly hard and it was very visible through the bottoms you'd given him to wear. 

 

Yours nails dragged across his scalp, earning a moan from his lips. 

 

"What do you want, Ward?" You whispered in his ear, your hot breath against his skin made him tremble from within 

 

Suddenly, he was on top, holding both your wrists above your head, he kissed you hard enough to leave bruises, "All of you," He whispered back to you as he bit your neck, making you groan in pleasure. 

 

He pulled off your shorts as you lifted your hips slightly, and then removed his pajamas too. His erection sprung free and you saw him in his naked glory. The soft lights of room highlighted his toned muscles. 

 

He let go of your hands and leaned on to you, gently. Slowly kissing you as if you two had all the time in world. 

 

He moved down as he kissed your neck, nibbled and tweaked your nipples, earning soft moans from you. As he kissed your stomach, a finger went through your wet folds, slowly pushing into your center. 

 

Another finger joined in, when you felt them curl inside you, your eyes rolled back. He pumped in and out of you and suddenly, you felt his tongue. Teasing you to not end. You felt him lick your and push into your again, tasting you made him groan, the vibrations sent shivers to your core. He felt the muscles contract, and pulled away. 

 

"Stop teasing," You told him as he came up to kiss you again.

 

You could taste yourself on him, loving every moment of it. 

 

You felt him align himself with your center, and a single thrust that pushed him in completely. Your nails dug into his back as he gave you time to adjust. Pulling out almost completely and then pushing in again.

 

He lifted your hips only a little, and suddenly, he was hitting just the right spot with every push. 

 

Your felt a heat pooling in yourself, and a white wave of ecstasy. That only made him fasten his pace, making you enjoy another wave before he finished with a grunt on your stomach. 

 

Your eyes were glazed, it had been a while since you had been intimate with anyone. 

 

Ward pulled himself from the bed and went to the bathroom. Your eyes followed the perfectly contoured backside of his body. 

 

He came back with a washcloth in hand, cleaning you up gently. 

 

He pulled you in closer as he fell into bed next to you. Kissing your shoulder as he breathed in your scent. 

 

"Ward," Your voiced seemed to echo in the silence

 

He hummed a response,

 

"Will you be here when I wake up?" You asked him

 

"I don't know yet, but I promise to come back," Ward told you as both of you drifted off to sleep 

 

When you woke up, he wasn't there and you weren't surprised. 

 

When you came to the kitchen, you saw a note stuck on your fridge with a magnet. 

 

_I keep my promises,_

_I'll come back when my ghosts are dead._

 

You knew better than to call him, so you went along with your life. As days turned into weeks, your phone rang a a few months later. 

 

"Can I still keep my promise to you?" Ward said, he sounded lighter and relieved

 

"Yes," That's all you ever wanted to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your feedback!  
> Please leave a comment!  
> If you've got a request, leave a comment, I'll try my best to get back to you <3


End file.
